Geniuses
by Newbie37
Summary: Brooklyn Grey is new to Seattle, and new to her family. But one thing she isnt used to being is the best. That is until Jackson Avery shows up.  I suck at summaries, sorry
1. In the Rain

GENIUSES

CHAPTER 1: In the Rain

Disclaimer: I only own Brooklyn and the plot, everything else belongs to shonda rhimes… for now! Lol jk

The Seattle rain continued to pour down on me as I stood on the stoop, contemplating. Should I knock? They were family, they just didn't know it. I had talked to one of them at work. But I was just the genius girl, the modern day Doogie Howser. I was home schooled as a kid. My mother had always said, if you were going to do anything, you were going to be the best. So at five years old, when I dissected a squirrel in my back yard to look at it's corrupted artery, my mother decided I was going to be a surgeon, and pushed me until I got there. I was home schooled, and passed the high school equivalency test at the age of 10, I was accepted into the University of Pennsylvania Medical School, and studied there till I was 15. I started my internship at Massachusetts General, under the living god, Harper Avery. But was transferred to start my residence at Seattle Grace.

So here I am, dripping wet, 17 years old, knocking on my sister's door. The sister who didn't know I even existed. My name is Brooklyn Elizabeth Grey, and my life is about to change forever.

*******************J. AVERY***********************

I knocked quickly, nervous with anticipation. I had no idea what I was doing. I was just letting my body take control. The door answered and a tall man, with long brown hair, and kind eyes answered the door.

"May I help you?" he asked. He looked me once over, and I couldn't help but try and read his mind. I like to analyze people, they way they think, it helps me solve what's wrong with them. I was dripping wet, my red bra now visible through my light pink tee shirt. My jeans were sticking to my body and my hair looked like a rats nest. I could see that he was curious to who I was, although cautious. But I could sense worry for me in his eyes.

"Is Meredith Grey home?" I asked, my nerves almost out of control.

"MERE!" he called "It's for you!" he left the door open as a blonde woman took his place.

"Hi, what can I do for you?" she asked, her voice obviously tired from the hospital.

"Hello, um, you don't know me, but my name is Brooklyn Grey, and, um, I'm your sister." I stuttered. She inhaled quickly, grabbed my soaking duffle bag and pulled me inside the house.

"LEXIE!" she yelled up the stairs, and another girl from the hospital came shuffling down. She looked at me once.

'You're the genius girl right?" she asked me.

"Yeah." I nodded back.

"Guess who she also is?" Meredith asked her.

"I don't know who?" Lexie said

"Brooklyn Grey, our sister." She told her. Lexie's face dropped. She was shell-shocked.

"But that means, that dad, that he. No! he didn't!" She started to cry. I heard footsteps come thundering down the stairs at the sound of her sob. Dr. Mark Sloan had his arms around her in an instant.

"I'm sorry." I said. "I can leave, if you want me to. It's just I have no where to go. I've been living in the on-call rooms but Chief found out, so he sent me here." I said inching towards the door.

"No, no, no" Meredith said. "You can stay on the couch for tonight, and I will get a bed into April's room tomorrow for you. It's not like she's going to be having sex in there." They all laughed at the joke I wasn't in on.

"Thank you so much." I said

"Sure thing." Meredith told me with a smile.

"Wait! So let me get this straight." Mark said "There's Grey" he points to Meredith, "Little Grey" pointing to Lexie, "and Baby Grey." He says nodding over to me.

"Yeah, pretty much." Lexie says starting to laugh.

"And the best part is, none of us knew that the others existed." Meredith added.

"No," I corrected "The funniest part is that we are all surgeons at Seattle Grace." I laughed. We all started to laugh at the ridiculousness of the situation. Everyone in the room- Derek, Meredith, Lexie, Mark, Karev, April, and myself- just laughing.

**********************J. AVERY**********************

sorry that Jackson wasn't in this part, but he comes in soon. And its kind of important that he wasn't there, just wait. It will all be clear in good time. Please r & r! thanks!


	2. A Drunken Stupor

Geniuses

Chapter 2

I was woken in the middle of the night by the door closing. All I saw was a stumbling body before it landed on my.

"umph" I heard. "you mr. couch, are not as comfortable as you used to be." The man slurred, obviously drunk.

"It's probably because you're laying on a girl." I teased as I tried to lift him off of me.

"Ooh, please don't say that word." He slurred.

"What? Girl?" I asked.

"Shhhh! That word is a curse. Every time I tried to talk to one tonight, totally blew me off. It's crazy. I mean look at me. I'm a doctor, I'm athletic, I'm pretty. I am still pretty right?" he ranted.

"Just darling." I teased. He looked at me.

"Well, you're pretty too." He said as he turned his piercing blue eyes towards me. I looked myself up and down again. I looked a lot better after cleaning myself up. My long brown hair was tied in a ponytail and I was bundled in my UPenn sweatshirt and very short boxers. I was thin, but not skinny, and a medium height of 5' 6".

"Thanks, Dr Brooklyn Grey, by the way." I told him.

"Dr Jackson Avery." He said as he pushed himself off the couch. "good night." He told me as he pulled himself up the stairs. I laughed and turned back around to go to sleep.

**********************J. AVERY**********************

I pulled on my scrub top and tied the drawstrings to my pants. It was my first official day on the job, my first day not wearing a skirt and blouse and following the chief around. Today was the first day I was going to fight for my right in surgery, suck up to any attending that needed their ego coddled, and most importantly show people just that because I was young, didn't mean I was clueless.

"Hey, Doogie. How old are you? 12?" I heard the first round of taunts from behind me. It was an intern and I laughed.

"17 actually, and I believe I am far more qualified in medicine than you." I told her as I made my way out of the locker room. I had never been to high school, didn't know how to conduct myself in these situations, but I was sure about to find out.

"Dr. Grey!" I heard the chief call.

"Yes sir?"

"You will be on Dr. Hunt's service today. He told me and I ran down to the pit to start.

**********************J. AVERY**********************

(jackson's pov)

I heard my interns laughing and pointing, and as I walked closer I saw what they thought was so funny. Brooklyn was having trouble with a patient in the pit who thought she was too young.

"Listen missy, I will not have some med-student treat me. I want a doctor! A full grown doctor!" the patient yelled.

"Mrs Wilkinson, I am a doctor. I have a license to practice medicine, I graduated from the University of Pennsylvania at the top of my class, let me give you an IV." Brooklyn tried to persuade her.

"What is going on here?" I swooped in to play the hero.

"This young girl is impersonating a doctor sir." Mrs Wilkinson told me.

"Miss, I _am_ a doctor." Brooklyn told her.

"Missy, how old are you." Mrs. Wilkinson asked her.

"Mrs. Wilkinson I can assure you, that Doctor Grey here is in fact a doctor, one of the best. So I would trust her if I were you." I threw her my heart-melting smile for good measure.

"Okay Dr Avery." She melted like putty in my hands. Brooklyn placed the IV and stormed off. I ran after her to catch up.

"most people would say thank you, you know." I told her.

"I didn't need you back there!" she cried "I didn't need you to come in and 'save the day'! all you did was make me look like a fool in front of my interns and my patients!" she continued to yell at me for five minutes. I finally grew tired of being berated.

"you know what! I did a good thing! A nice thing! The right thing!"

"no! all you did was set the feminist movement back fifty years!"

"Why? By helping you gain the respect of an ungrateful patient!"

"Ugh! Why are you so annoying?"

"Why don't you just say thank you?"

"Please just leave me the hell alone!"

"Now why would I do that?"

"Because I asked nicely."

"I'm pretty sure cursing at me doesn't count as nicely."  
"Fine, because I asked."

"Not a good enough reason."

"How about because I know people like you, you think youre amazing because everything came easy to you, you never had to work hard a day in your life. Everything came easy! School! Grades! Relationships!"

"Whoa! Did you just say that relationships come easy to me? Did you miss me falling on you drunk last night because I couldn't pick up a girl?"

"I bet you could get any girl in this hospital."

"Trust me, I've tried. Not a one."

"Really?"  
"well all the ones that I've liked. Yang, Your sister, dr Altman. I just am bad with women."

"I truly doubt that." She whispered. I could sense her coming closer to me.

"Well…" then I did the unexpected. I swooped down and kissed her.


End file.
